


The Real Me

by Blxckspiders



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All the Avengers are gay, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Field Trip, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Im adding more tags later lol, Irondad, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki Peter, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Natasha Romanov, Stony - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Peter Parker, field trip to stark towers, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxckspiders/pseuds/Blxckspiders
Summary: Peter Parker and his story about hiding two secrets while living in a house full off spies, assasins, gods and geniusesorPeter Parker is trans, and not as straight as he thought





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ** This story contains self-harm, sexual content, swear words and mention of rape **
> 
> ** So if you are a homophobe, transphobe or racist or anything like that I will kindly ask you too leave or I will murder you in your sleep **
> 
> This story is about 17 year old trans Peter Parker. This is and alternative universe so most of the storyline is made up by me.

Selina 4 years old, never playing with the girls

Selina 6 years old, dressing in boys clothes

Selina 7 years old, throwing out all of her dresses and girly clothes

Selina 9 years old, cutting her hair short and crying when uncle Ben finds her

Selina 11 years old, coming home bruised and beaten from school

Selina 12 years old, finding out that the T in LGBT means

Selina 13 years old, knowing she's actually a boy and she's not the only one

Selina 14 years old, telling her best friend Ned

Ned 14 years old, coming up with Selinas new name

_**Peter Benjamin parker** _

_Peter_ 15 years old switching school

 _Peter_ 16 years old, coming home crying because Flash found out

 _Peter_ 16 years old, crying in Aunt May's arms, feeling safe, she knows.

He don't have to tell her.

**_And she still loves him._ **

* * *

 

Today was tuesday, which meant Peter had a short day and got out at 11:35. That also meant he could go patrolling for extra long time.  His day only got better when he realized that Flash wasn't in school today. I mean, could it be any better? 

The day went great, Peter aced his math test which actually was rather easy, the food in the cafeteria was for once pretty good and no one said anything rude to him. The day was just great.  When he got home he took a sandwich and then changed to the spidey suit. But first he had to decide if he should change to a sports bra or keep the binder on. He decided to keep the binder on.

10 minutes later he saw something in an alleyway, he heard a little girl scream, and if he hadn’t had his enchanted abilities he wouldn’t have heard it.  He went to investigate it and saw a older man pressing a little girl up against the wall. She was crying.  Peter immediately went into action and swung down from the roof and hit the man in his back head. The man was shocked and couldn’t react fast enough so Peter webbed him against the wall.

The little girl was now crying even more. Peter looked at the little girl, her clothes was ripped and her face was bruised and at her wrists where big red hand marks.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay, shh, it’s okay now, you’re safe" He said calmingly and hugged her 

"C'mon pretty we gotta get out of here! Do you know who i am?" He asked carefully 

"you’re spiderman" She said, still crying but a little calmer

"Yes I am, do you wanna jump op on my back? We can see it as a game?" He said giving her a little laugh

The girl was not old, maybe 7 or 8. She hadn’t understood what was about to happen.  She giggled through the tears and he helped her up on his back. He took her to the hospital as quick and carefully as possible. When he got there the little girl didn’t want to leave him. 

But the nurse who had led Peter to one of the rooms gave her an injection with something that made her sleepy.  After he told the nurse everything that had happened the nurse thanked him over and over again for what he'd done for the little girl and what a hero he was.  Peter walked out of the hospital and climbed one of the skyscrapers. He sat on the roof, trying to process everything.

What would've happened if he hadn't heard her? 

If he'd come a little later?

If he'd took another way?

If he’d just focused on something else?

He didn't even noticed when his breathings became troubled, or when he started shaking.

He didn’t even noticed when someone dragged him away from the edge of the building.

"Spidey? Can you hear me" A distant voice said. "Please spideyboy, i'm no good at these stuff!"

The binder was too tight, he couldn’t breath. In front of him he saw a blurry red and black mass.

"Hey sweetums, you with me?" The red and black mask said

Peter realised who the red and black mask was.

"Deadpool..." He said quiet

“Heyy, breath, breath. In and out, in and out. Yes exactly like that. Good boy” Deadpool said

“You make me sound like a dog when you say that” Peter said smiling slightly under the mask

"Oh thank god you’re with me. You see i can't handle situations lite this" Deadpool said cheerily, still holding him

Peter laughed a little at him and tried to sit up but getting dizzy and leaning back in deadpool's knee again.

"mm...dizzy..." Peter said 

"Yeah just lay down for a while sweetums" Deadpool said 

Peter just sighed and nodded slowly.

"You know roofs are not a good place to faint on, or well i guess i doesn't matter for me since im y'know unable to die."

"I didn't faint, it was a anxiety attack." Peter said quiet

"Oh... well it’s not a good place for those either sweetums" Deadpool said

When Spiderman didn't answer him he asked:

"Rough day?"

"mm yeah, a little girl almost got raped by a old asshole" Peter said angry and sad at the same time

"Did you unalive him?" 

"What? No! I don't kill people." Peter said turning his head and meeting Deadpools.

"It's very fun actually, blood and stuff everywhere." Deadpool said laughing a little

"Yeah but i'm a hero and heroes don't do stuff like that." Peter sighed

They where both quiet for a while. Just enjoying eachothers presence.

"You okay now?" Deadpool asked kindly

"Yeah, thank you, you didn't have to. you know" Peter said blushing slightly

"Of course i wanted to help my second favorite superhero!" He said 

"Second? Who’s first?" Peter said fake hurt

"Captain America" Deadpool said

"Of course he is" Peter shook his head.

Peter slowly stood up and deadpool followed his lead. They said goodbye and Peter swinged himself home. Slowly and careful. 

The clock was only 5 when he got home so Aunt May wasn’t home yet since she worked til 7 today. Peter took his time and showered and got dressed in comfy clothes and then he went into the kitchen to cook some food. 

He decided to just cook some pasta and make meatballs. Which was one of his favorite food. Especially when he got it from IKEA. May also liked it but not nearly as much as Peter did.

So when May got home the food was done and on the dinner table. She looked so happy when she saw what Peter had done, but he could’t help but notice the sad in her eyes. He decided not to ask about it now.

May and Peter both had a really nice time together, it wasn’t often they got to do this together since May often worked over hours to keep the money coming.

“Soooo, I have a little surprise for you Peter!” She said once again giving Peter her heartwarming smile.

“Oh you do?” He said, trying to not sound too excited.

“I have fixed an internship at the Stark Industries for you!” May said excited

“wait… really? You have?” Peter said shocked

Inside he was so happy he could explode, but he was also concerned, what if they found out that he was spiderman, or worse, that he was transgender?

“I have, and you start on thursday after school” May said knowing far too well about Peters concern of them finding out he was trans.

“wooaaah, oh my gosh may thank you so much! But what if they find out…?” He said worried

“They won’t petey, only if you tell them of course” She said

“Are you sure?” He said

“Of course peter, but you should go to sleep tomorrow, it's school you know”

After Peter had brushed his teeth and said goodnight to May he fell asleep as soon as he laid down in his bed.

* * *

 

The whole wednesday Peter was in some sort of daze. When flash shouted mean word behind him he didn't even care.  Although he was very happy and honoured he var very nervous. His lifelong dream was too work beside the great tony stark, genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. 

So when thursday arrived and he got out of school he didn't go home and instead he went straight to the Avengers Tower where his internship would be.  He walked through the big glass doors to the reception. The lady in the reception looked at him and smiled friendly.

“Can I help you with anything?” She said 

“Umm, I’m supposed to start and internship here today.” He said nervous 

“Ah, yes! You must be mr. Parker” She said giving him a dark blue badge with his name on

“Uh yes I am” He said taking the badge.

“Okay, head intern Alice Hope will show you around. She will be waiting on you on floor 37.” She said giving him a little smile

“Oh hi excuse me Maria, I’ll be showing him around instead of Alice.” no one less than Pepper Potts, starks CEO said.

“Mrs Potts, of course” The receptionists aka Maria said.

“I’m Pepper potts, CEO of stark industries.” She said shaking his hand

“I’m Peter Parker” He said amazed by the woman

“Follow me and I’ll show you where you are going to work” She said and started going to the elevator and  Peter followed her, still amazed and wondering how and why she’d come to show a new intern around.

“I assume you might be wondering why I’m showing you around. You may didn't know but your aunt and I were very close friends when we were smaller. She have done alot for me so it's great to finally be able to do something for her” Pepper said

“I didn't know that actually” Peter said surprised

“I guessed she hadn’t tell you” She said and smiled as the elevator stopped on, not floor 37, but floor 93. 

“The floors over 90 to 100 are the avengers and tony’s personal floors. You have an level 10 access card which give you access to these floors as well. You can go anywhere in the tower except mr. starks lab.” Pepper said

“Shouldn't I be with the other interns?” He said 

“Yes, but I happen to know that you are very smart and right now Bruce needs an assistant.” She said smiling

“Wait a minute, Bruce as in Bruce Banner? The scientist and genius Bruce Banner?!” Peter said wide eyed and excited

When Pepper looks behind him and smiles Peter turns around.

“You really think I’m a genius?” A surprised Bruce Banner says

“Of course I do, I love all your works, especially the one about gamma radiation! They are amazing, really.” Peter said excited as a little kid on christmas morning.

“And you understand them?” Banner said

“Yes of course” Peter said as if anyone could 

Pepper smiled as she watched the two of them talk about science and stuff she didn’t really understand.  She’d missed this boy so much. He maybe didn’t remember her but she remembered him, clear as a newly cleaned window. 

“Well Peter, I assume Bruce can handle everything from now on. I have an important meeting with the queen of England tonight so I better be going.” She said waving goodbye

Peter got to look around in the lab while Bruce finished what he was doing.  During the next two hours dr. Banner showed Peter what he was working with. They also talked about when Peter should be there. They decided that monday, tuesday and friday would be good and Peter could get there as soon as he got out of school.

“dr. Banner, should i come here tomorrow too?” Peter asked

“Oh yes, it's friday so you should. You can just go up here direct, if I’m not here tell FRIDAY to tell me you’re here!” dr. Banner told Peter.

They said goodbye to each other and Peter took the elevator down to the lobby again. 

\--

The next 5 weeks went fast, Peter grew closer and closer to Bruce and Pepper and the two of them grew fond of him.

Peter had also got the chance to meet a lot of the other interns in the tower.  

And even a few of the Avengers who had came in to the lab too talk to Bruce.

Today was a regular friday and Bruce had texted Peter telling him to come to the 97th floor today. Peter did not know what was on the 97th floor but he guessed it was Avengers stuff.

Peter greeted Maria and scanned his card to get into the elevator.

“Hello Peter, how was school today?” FRIDAY asked

“Hi FRIDAY, school was okay i guess.” Peter said 

“Should I inform Bruce of your arriving?” The AI asked

“Okay, Is he on the 97th floor?” He asked

“Yes, he and the other Avengers are there.” FRIDAY said.

Peter didn’t got the chance to answer before the doors opening and walked in to what looked like a normal (tho very expensive) apartment. 

He walked into the middle of the room and called:

“Hello, anybody here?”

“Where in here Peter!” Bruce called 

Peter walked in the direction the sound came from and he saw the Avengers sitting in the big sofa in the middle of the room. A big TV with some sort of game was on. 

He looked around and he was shook.

“Peter, This is Sam, Wanda, Vision, Steve, Bucky and Natasha. Guys, this is Peter Parker, the intern i was talking about.” Bruce said

Everyone greeted him except Natasha. Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, spy and ex double agent. 

She was looking right through him, he knew that she knew already. 

Fuck

“C’mon Peter, sit down, we don't bite. Or maybe Nat does..” Steve said

Peter sat down awkward beside Bruce.

“Pepper, Rhodey and Tony should be here any minute so you will get to meet them too kid” Steve said smiling at the scared boy.

“Who said my name?” Tony said walking into the room.

Tony walked straight into the room and up to Peter.

“Who are you?” He said pushing his sunglasses down to look the boy in the eyes.

“Uh, I’m Peter Parker, I’m an intern here.” He said insecure

“Oh you’re the kid Pepper and Bruce is talking about all the time.” He said

“Nice to meet you kid, I assume you already know who I am” He said while the other sighed at him

Tony shook Peters hand.

“It's an honour to meet you too Mr. Stark, you are a brilliant scientist! I think the arc reactor is really cool and it's amazing how you could make it out of barely nothing” Peter said happily

“I like this kid, Pepper can we keep him?” Tony said jokingly

“I was not planning on letting him leave us anytime soon. Hi Pete, you staying for dinner today?” Pepper said coming up beside Tony

“Hi Pepper, can I really stay for dinner?” He said 

“Of course you can stay for dinner, kid. It's Sam’s time to cook and he always cooks too much.” Steve said

“Then I’d love to stay, if it's okay of course” He said

“I wouldn’t had asked if it wasn’t okay! I’ve already talked to May about it and she said it's no problem as long as you are home before 12.” Pepper said smiling at the you boy

“Oh okay thank you Pepper.” Peter said smiling back at her

When sam went into the kitchen to  cook the others sat in the sofa. Steve and Bucky asked if he wanted to play mario kart with them and he said yes. 

At the same time Natasha talked to Pepper in the other room.

“Pepper, how do you know this guys?” Natasha asked pepper

“His Aunt is an old friend of mine and I owe her this” Pepper said 

“Why are you hiding something from me?” Natasha said looking at Pepper.

“I’m not hi-” Natasha cut her of

“You are Pepper, the boy too” Natasha said

“What he doesn't tell us is up to him, and if I see you trying to force him to say anything I will ban you from the tower Natasha, and i mean it.” Pepper said angry

“Hey hey hey girls, why are you fighting?” Tony interrupted them

“I won’t Pepper, I promise.” Natasha said sighing 

Everyone in the tower knew that if you pissed off Pepper you better watch you back. The woman may look kind and nice but when someone hurt someone she loved or someone who couldn’t protect themself she would by no doubts move a planet for them. 

When the girls both ignored Tony he sighed and sat down between Peter and Bucky and watched them play the game. 

Peter was too occupied by the game too even notice Tony sitting beside him. When the game ended Bucky came 14th, Steve on 6th and Peter on 3rd. 

“You’re too good at this” Bucky said at the boy 

“I’m sorry mr. winter, barnes, bucky..” Peter said, unsure with what name to use

“Just say Bucky” Bucky said giving something that could be counted as a smile

“Okay mr.Bucky” Peter said 

Steve just laughed a little at the boy.

“Foods readyyy” Sam shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone got up and went to the kitchen. Peter didn’t really know what to do so he just followed the others.

“Okay if anyone decides to complain about anything you can shut the fuck up-” 

“Language” Steve interrupted

“Oh my gosh steve are you ever going to stop with that?” Sam asked 

Everyone took food and Peter was the last one to take food. It looked delicious, cooked potatoes with some sort of steak and lots of salad and other vegetables.  

Peter then followed the other into another, bigger room with a huge table and lots of chairs around. 

“Hey peter, you can sit here! Thor usually sits here but he’s in Asgard at the moment.” Pepper said

Everyone except Tony, who had gotten an important call right before they took food, sat down at the table.

“So Peter, how is school going for you?” Steve asked

“School is going okay-” He said

“Didn't you get 100/100 on the last biology test?” Bruce cut off making the boy blush

“So you’re a smart guy” Steve said

“Uh obviously since he works with banner.” Bucky said

“I’m not that smart-” Peter again getting cut of by Bruce

“Dude, you are on the decathlon team and you are in top of all your classes.” 

Peter blushed, he was not used to getting these many compliment. And especially not from the Avengers.

Through the dinner they talked about a lot of things, the talked about Peter, about when Clint was coming back and much more.

When the clock was 11:25 Peter remembered he needed to be home before 12. 

“Um i should get going, it's getting pretty late..” Peter said excusing himself 

“It's already 11? Oh gosh time flies when you have fun!” Pepper said

“You should come here some more times Peter. Banner bring him here often!” Bucky said

Peter waved goodbye as he took the elevator down. 

The elevator stopped at floor 84 and in camo no one less than Tony freaking Stark.

“Hey kid, you had a good time with the others?” He asked

“Uh yes I had, they are all great” he said blushing

He felt that he blushed too much today.

“Good, you should come by my lab someday” Tony said when the elevator stopped at floor 43. 

Tony got out of the elevator before Peter could say anything at all. 

He was in chock, Tony Stark wanted him to come to his lab?! 

Peter got in to an alley and changed to his Spidersuit. The binder was hurting a little but he couldn’t take it of now. 

He swinged himself home and changed back to normal clothes and went through the front door.

Then he told May about e v e r y t h i n g, every little detail.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Deadpool and spiderman almost joins the avengers

“Penis Parker, haven’t I told you to stop lying. You don’t have a stark internship. Why the hell would they take in you, you are not even a college student!” Flash said pressing Peter up against a locker.

“I’m not lying” Peter said pitifully

“Oh you are, I have applied 3 times but even I haven’t got accepted. Why would you get in!” Flash spit angrily 

“I’m no-” He said

Before getting cut off by a knee in the chest.  O fuck how it hurt, the binder didn’t make anything better.

“FLASH!” Someone shouted

Flash sighed and turned his head at the person speaking

“Let go of Peter now, or you’re of the decathlon team!” Liz aka his savior said

“You can’t do that” Flash yelled and got a very high pitched voice

“Oh yes I can” She said challenging 

Flash leaned in closer to Peter and whispered in his ear:

“After school at the basket court!” Before pushing him away and walking in another direction

“Oh how are you Peter?” Liz asked.  Liz was kind, she was one of the few people who stood up for him, and Flash was also madly in love with Liz so he listened to her, most of the times.

“I’m okay Liz, you really didn't have to do that” He said feeling guilty

“Of course I had Peter, he can’t just go around and bully you!” She said visibly upset

“No Liz it's ok, it's better if it's me, I can take it!” Peter said

“No you can’t” Liz said walking away as the bell started ringing and telling them that their lesson started.

Peter sighed. His chest hurt like a bitch and if he went home now Flash would do something a lot worse to him tomorrow.  So Peter took out his stuff and went to his Physics class. 

“I’m sorry I’m late professor Blackwood.” Peter said when he entered the classroom

“Glad you could join us at least Peter!” The professor said

Peter sat down in the middle of the room, beside Ned.

“Dude, you was at the avengers facility?! With the Avengers?!” Ned whispered

“Shh, we are not supposed to talk about it in lessons, we can talk about it later.” Peter snapped quietly

“But dude, thats so cool!” 

“Mr Parker, mr Leeds quiet please” Professor Blackwood said eyeing the both of them

They both went quiet direct and after class Peter told Ned everything.  Ned was fanboying so hard, he was obsessed with the Avengers. Peter fanboyed too but not as much as Ned.

“Can you bring me there sometime?!” Ned asked

“I can check with Bruce..” Peter said

“Oh my gosh, you’re on first name basis with him?!” Ned said excited

“What are you two girls so excited about? Penis meeting with his imaginary Avengers friends?” Flash suddenly appeared in front of them.

“His internship is real Flash” Ned said

“Nuhu, it's fake and everyone can see it.” Flash said

The rest of the day Flash left them alone, even during lunch. Peter didn’t like it. He knew it meant that Flash would go even worse on him after school.  Today was too bad a monday. Which meant he would probably be late too his internship, and Bruce would maybe even notice that Flash beat him up. Not that he would care of course.  When the clock rang for the last time today Peter took his stuff and slowly went to the basketball court.  He saw Flash and his gang standing the, waiting for him.

“So you’re here Penis Parker, I actually thought you would chicken out.” Flash said with venom in his voice

Flash slowly walked in front of him.  And then he punched Peter in the face. Peter fell to the ground.

“You idiot, you are a worthless piece of shit” Flash said

Flash’s friends started kicking on him and Peter felt something break break in his stomach.

“You are not a boy..” Flash sad stamping on peters face.

“You are a girl..” He stamped on his stomach making him lose his breath

“Selina….” Flash said and bent down. 

He punched him in the face on last time and Peter passed out.

* * *

He woke up by something, or someone poking him. He opened his eyes and got met by no other else than the merc with a mouth.  Peter almost got a heart attack when he saw deadpool looking at him.

“You ok dude?” He asked. Peter didn't know if deadpool recognized him.

“Uh um yeah I’m good, thank you” Peter said begging to the gods that deadpool didn't knew he was spiderman

“Do I know you?” Deadpool said looking him right in the eyes. Even tho you couldn't see his eyes through the mask.

“Uh no you don’t” Peter said, a little too quick

“I feel like you have somewhere to be, like I don't know, maybe with Brucie in his little lab” Deadpool said not breaking the eye contact. “‘Cause I need to get there into the tower. I haven’t seen my baby spider in a few days and I’m missing him” He complained

“Wait, how did you know i work with Bruce?” Peter asked confused

“I have seen you there, so I knew I need to get into the tower to ask about spideyboy, and then you seemed as the easiest way in!” Deadpool explained as if it was obvious.

“Um I’m sorry mr. deadpool but I can't bring you into the tower. Mr. Stark wouldn’t like that.” Peter said not looking the merc in the eyes.

“Sure as hell you can, let's get going” Deadpool said and started dragging the teenager.

Deadpool talked the whole way to the tower about everything and nothing. Peter did quiet enjoy having something to focus on and not having to focus on how much his body hurt.  And Peter did actually kinda liked Deadpool, as a friend of course, since he helped him when he had that anxiety attack.  Peter didn’t notice when Deadpool stopped and walked right into his muscular arm. 

“Oh I’m sorry” Peter said rubbing his nose.

“It's okay pretty eyes, but now, how do I get in?” He asked the blushing Peter

“Uh I don't know, I never said I could get you in.” Peter said smirking

“Let's just walk in and then straight to the elevator ok?” Deadpool said and started walking without Peter having the chance to say anything.

Peter greeted Maria and she threw suspicious looks at the couple.  Peter scanned his card and Friday started talking. 

“Welcome back Peter, I see you brought a friend” FRIDAY said

“Hello FRIDAY, how are you today?” Deadpool said flirty

“Hi FRIDAY and i'm sorry about him” Peter sighed

“Mr. Wilson I have to alert Mr. Stark that you are here. I believe you are still banned from entering the tower.” FRIDAY said 

“What? You didn't say you were banned?!” Peter said accusingly

The elevator didn't stop on the floor where Bruce’s lab was so Peter assumed Bruce was on another level.  The pair walked out of the elevator and a didn't come long before an arrow came against them.

“WILSON!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” Clint screamed 

Clint stopped suddenly when he realized Peter was with him.

“Oh my god Peter are you okay? Did Wilson do anything bad to you? I will kill him!” Clint said worried with the bow and arrow at deadpool's head.

“I’m okay Mr. Barton, he have done nothing bad at all!” Peter said slightly terrified.

Clint didn't really believe him but he directed them to follow him into the living room.

“Oh no what are you doing here wilson?” Natasha said murderous

“Oh nattie dear I was just wondering if you have seen my little baby Spiderman around in the last couple of days?” Deadpool said sitting down in the sofa

“Why would we tell you?” Steve said cold

“Well I just wanted to check up on him, he has kinda ignoring me for the past month.” Deadpool said 

And Peter indeed had, he was ignoring deadpool since his anxiety attack. He didn't like feeling vulnerable and weak. So Peter choose to ignore him instead.

“Oh what a surprise, someone who doesn't like you” Natasha said sarcastic 

“No you don't understand Nattie, last time i really talked to him he got some sort of panic attack or whatever. I mean wouldn't it be bad if one of your guys got hurt or so?” Deadpool said, sounding almost worried

“He’s not one of ours, and why does it almost sounds like you care?” Natasha said suspicious.

“Wait… are you and spiderman… hooking up?” Bruce said confused

Peter couldn't keep his mask anymore. He started laughing so much he started crying. It was a genuine laugh, like it was the funniest joke he ever heard. Which it almost was.

“Why is this so funny Peter? Wait… are _you_ and wilson hooking up?!” Bruce said. That made Deadpool join Peter in his laughing.

The two of them couldn't stop laughing.

“Wait… you think…. I and Peter…. are having… sex?!” Deadpool said which made both him and Peter laugh even more

“It's nothing wrong with having sex, just, you are quiet older than Peter.” Steve said shaking his head at the two boys who right now acted like 12 year olds.

“Who’s fucking Peter?” Tony’s voice came from the doorway and that made Peter stop laughing directly. “And what’s that trash doing he… no Peter are you and Wilson together?” Tony said shocked

“Oi Tin can! We aree <33” Deadpool said hugging Peter. 

Everyone looked shocked at Peter like they couldn't believe this little innocent boy was together with a mercenary.

“Oh my god no we are not, I just met him. Mr. Stark I promise you!” Peter said backing away from deadpool

“Good! now get outW, or i'll throw you out the window again” Tony said angry

Deadpool runned to the elevator and shouted “See you tomorrow petey pieeee”.

“What did that trash want now?” Tony sighed

“He wondered if we had seen Spiderman in awhile, he thought he was one of ours. Spiderman had apparently had some sort of panic attack a month ago. Not sure really. He and Peter apparently thought the idea of him and spiderman or peter hooking up was hilarious.” Natasha told Tony and they both looked at Peter.

Peter gave them an innocent look which practically said 'Don't look at me'.

“I was actually thinking about taking a little chat with tha spider. I feel like he could be a pretty good add to the team. But if no one have seen him in a while that maybe a little hard…” Tony said

“Yeah, but do we even know anything about him?” Natasha asked “I mean we know he can climb walls and shoot webs” 

“He catch bad guys too..” Bruce added

“I maybe know where you can find him….” Peter finally said “But i'll doubt he would like to join the avengers.” 

“Why wouldn't he? And are you applying you know him?” Steve said eying Peter

“Well I kinda know him, and y’know he maybe just want to be the friendly neighborhood spiderman.” Peter said trying to sound as convincing as he could.

“Yeah maybe he’s right Tony, he maybe didn't get his power willingly.” Bruce said “But he’s at least using them for good stuff.” 

“Hmm true…” Tony said 

“Pete wanna stay for dinner?” Bruce asked

* * *

The next day Peter decided it was time to patrol again, since he had been very busy with homework and the internship and hanging out with ned and may he hadn’t really had the time. But when deadpool showed up asking about he was he wasn't too surprised. They talked for awhile until deadpool suddenly runned away leaving a questioning spiderman behind him.

“Hey spiderman..” He heard from behind him

so that was what deadpool was running from, he thought

“Iron can, what a pleasure to meet you” Peter said with a darker voice than usual and thinking he had been hanging out with deadpool too much.

“I’m going to ignore that name and assume you have been hanging out with the trash too much.” Tony said slightly irritated. “But well I am here to offer you a place in the avengers!” 

“Um I’m sorry tin can, It's an amazing offer but I just wanna be the friendly neighbourhood spiderman.” The spider said 

“Peter said you would say that…” Tony mumbled “Well then I wanted to ask, will you be our emergency backup, if we have to i don't know, fly to space and kill a purple grape or something like that.” He said 

“Well, I guess that couldn't hurt. I mean I can't be the friendly neighbourhood spider if there’s no neighbourhood.” The spider said reflective

“Good, if that ever happens I'll contact you in some way!” Tony said, and then he was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving kudos and comments <3333 
> 
> I love breaking the fourth wall lol (Infinity war has NOT happened here)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything sucks and peter wants to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to kms this chapter you guysssss

3 weeks passed and Peter grew closer and closer to the avengers and deadpool. At the same time he knew something was wrong with Aunt May. He didn't know what something just felt off.

Until one day..

* * *

Peter was at home, and strangely Aunt May wasn't home yet. And then the tunes of “Part of your world - The little mermaid”, aka Mays ringtone sounded through the apartment. Peter rushed to his phone and picked up.

“Hi Aunt May, where are you?” Peter asked

“Hello, are you related to May Parker?” The strange voice asked

“Um yes, i'm her nephew.” Peter said

“Okay, it appears as May Parker have gotten in a car accident and she is now at the memorial hospital.” The voice said

“okay… I'm coming there now..” Peter said and hung up

His whole world was crushed. His Aunt  May, the May who had done nothing wrong ever, the May who had always supported and helped him since he was a kid.  The Memorial hospital was 25 minutes away, which was too far away right now so Peter decided to use some of the spare money he had to get a cab.  With the cab it only took 10 minutes which Peter still thought was too long. So as soon as he payed he jumped out of the cab and ran to the reception.  He asked where May Parker was and they told him to go to floor 4 room 423.  He took the stairs instead of the elevator and he was up in just a few seconds.  When he was outside of the room a doctor approached him.

“You must be her Nephew, I’m dr. Bloom, we spoke on the phone before.” She said and Peter nodded “You Aunt is right now asleep and in a stable condition. She was hurt pretty bad, broke 3 ribs, punctured a lung, her foot is completely crushed. And on top of all that she have cervical which is cancer in the cervix (Idk if thats the name but like the uterus). The cancer is not curable and she have also refused to take medicine to slow it down.” She said a little too fast for Peter to process

“Is she going to be okay…?” He tried not to cry

“To be honest I don't know kid, but you can lose your hopes, okay? Come here as often you can, talk to her, do your homework here. But don't lose you hope!” Dr. Bloom said “You can go in to her if you want.” She added

Peter took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal a pale May with tubes and wires and stuff all over her body.  He shut the door behind him and sat down at the chair beside the bed. 

“May, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but please if you can hear me; don't leave me I can't lose someone else… i have no where to go May…” Peter said with tears streaming down his cheeks. “I only have you…”

Peter spent the night there, he didn't go to his internship, he didn't even text bruce or pepper, and he absolutley didn't answer their texts.  The next day the nurses made him go to school since it was a tuesday. He of course didn't go to school but instead he went home packed the most necessairy things like his phone, charger, some change, an umbrella and some extra clothes in his backpack.  He also packed his 2 binders and just in case some tampons and pads. He had not got his testosterone yet, as he didn't want May to put too much money on him.  He then changed to his spidersuit and locked all windows and doors in the little apartment. He then for once went out through the front door and then he took the stairs down and swinged around the city.

50 meters in front of him he saw the black and red clothed antihero, deadpool, aka Wade Wilson. One of the persons Peter gladly would avoid at the moment.  Thankfully Wade hadn’t noticed him yet so Peter could easily sneak away. As soon as he couldn't see Wade anymore he let go of the breath he didnt realise he had been holding.  The rest of the day Peter ran around, avoiding different heroes and antiheroes and helping civilians with whatever they needed help with. For example he helped an old lady over the road, she bought him a churro.  When the clock was 4 Peter changed back to his normal clothes and went back to the hospital. He went directly to May and then again, sleept beside her.

* * *

He woke up when one of the nurses shaked him lightly.

“Hey kid, she is going in for operation tonight, so you can't come here after school today!” She said kindly and understanding

Peter took a shaking breath. “Okay, I'll just go home then I guess…” Peter said still a little surprised no one had told him that he couldn't stay home alone since his guardian was unable to be with him.

2 weeks passed and May only got worse. Peter only went home like 3 times in those weeks. He couldn't bare with the quiet.  He slept on the street, when he slept at all. He was so weak, he couldn't eat or drink or do anything.  He avoided the avengers and deadpool as much as possible and he had not gone to school. He had note gone to his internship either. His phone was filled with worried messages from bruce, pepper, ned and even from a few of the other avengers.

He always went to visit May, 4 to 8 was visit hours.  She was not awake yet, and if she didn't wake up by wednesday (It was monday today) they would shut down the machines which was keeping her alive.

so no pressure May…

The clock was almost 4 so Peter walked to the hospital once again. The nurses knew who he was and offered supportive smiles which he answered with a painfull almost smile.  He sat beside May, so weak, so tired.  If he could just close his eyes for a few seconds he would be ok.

* * *

* * *

“Peter….” Mays soft voice said as she stroked his head.

Peter woke up, not knowing if he dreamt or if May really had woke up.

“No Petey, you are not dreaming…” Her voice sounded like an angels in Peters ears

“I'm so sorry May, I could have done something-” He said desperatly

“No Petey, you couldn't, you are just a kid baby. Please baby, I know i not going to make this, please let people help you.” She said painfully and tears falling slowly down her cheeks “Let Ned help you, or Bruce, or Pepper or, or whoever!” 

“No May you are going to make this” Peter said, also crying

“Pete, you are a real boy, you are valid, and i love you so much!” She said now crying even more. “I know you are spiderman, and i'm so proud of you Peter, but instead of helping others, for once in your life, let other help you…” An machine beside her started beeping and the line on the monitor went straight. 

Doctors rushed in and Peter couldn't remember anything after that. Everything was a big blur.

He knew he couldn't stay here, if he stayed they would call some child service since he still was 17. 

So he ran away, away from the hospital. He didn't stop running until he was safe in and alleyway somewhere in the poorer parts of Queens.

He sat there crying until he fell asleep. It wasn't the comfiest place to sleep but no way in hell he would go home, the hospital people would probably look for him there too.

* * *

**** TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE ****

* * *

He was woken up by some strange man touching him. The man was huge, and strong. He held a tight grip around Peters wrists.

Peter was too weak to even think about fighting back. 

He realised what was going to happen when the man started zipping up Peters pants.

He got so panicked, he started crying.

Not only would this man rape him, but he would realise that Peter wasn't even a real man.

The man dragged down Peters pants and zipped up his own pants.

The man raped him. He hurt him. He scarred him, for life. 

The man was now long gone and peter was still crying. He was layng in a little ball in a corner of the alleyway.

Disgusted of himself, he somehow felt like he deserved this.

Slowly the tiredness was creeping up on him again and he fell asleep.

At the same time Wade wilson was out looking for people too unalive. Wade walked in in some alleyway and saw something laying in the corner.

He walked closer, realising it was a person. Curious as Deadpool was he poked the person who moved enough for Wade to realise who it was.

“Oh my god babyboy what the hell happened to you” He whispered to himself.

“Wade…?” Peter mumbled quiet

“Hey babyboy, I'm taking you home now..” Wade said 

“no, not home” Peter said scared

“Okay babyboy, where too? Peter, are you awake?” He asked getting no answer.

Wade carefully picked up the injured boy and carried him carefully all the way to the stark tower.  Wade knew he couldn't get in but he thought that FRIDAY could help him…  Wade didn't see anyone in the reception so he kept walking to the elevator.

“FRIDAY I need you to take me up to the Avengers, tell them i found Peter, he’s hurt” Deadpool said hoping that the AI would actually listen

“I informed them of your arrival, they will be waiting in the hospital wing at floor 94.” FRIDAY said opening the elevator doors

Wade thanked the AI and the elevator who always seemed to go so fast now took far too long.  The doors opened and Bruce came running.

“Oh my- Put him on the table please.” Bruce said already ready with a scissors to cut Peters clothes open.

“NOo wait Bruce, before you cut his clothes open you should know something about him….” Wade said.

Of course wade knew Peter was trans, also that he was spiderman. The voice, the things he did when he was nervous, always adjusting the binder etc gave it away.  And of course he didn't care, why would he? Peter is a boy if he want to be a fucking boy.  Wade also knew it wasn't Wades place to tell Bruce but he knew he had to, for Peter..

“If it is about Peter being trans i already know Wilson, or well i guessed at least.” Bruce said “If you could leave me and tell the others that they can't under no circumstances come in here and if the want to kill someone tell them that they have to clean up after themself.”

Wade nodded and walked out only to be met by all off the Avengers.

So he told them what Bruce said and then C H A O S.

“What do you mean I can’t see him?!” Pepper exclaimed

“Is he ok?” Steve said worried

“Who did it?” Wanda asked angry with red sparks coming from her hands

“Is he going to be ok?” Clint added 

“I don't know, Bruce only said no one could go in there” Wade said with a deep sigh.

They all bombed him with questions when he closed the door to the room and told them they could not go see Peter. 

They didn't know what had happened to Peter. But Wade knew, he had seen this before…

The Avengers sat down in the livingroom, the news was on on the TV but no one could really focus on anything else than Peter, not even Vision could, and he’s a robot! (Idk really what he is, robot? ai?) E veryone cared about the boy, even Natasha did. He was such a happy person who lit up the room he was inside. He didn't deserve this.

They knew his Aunt died. Pepper had told them when the hospital had called Pepper since she was…. (Yeah no I can't tell you that yet).

* * *

3 hours late Bruce came in to the living room. He looked tired but his face gave nothing else away.

Everyone in the rom turned to him with worried and questioning looks.

“Well, he’s stable and asleep. He is not that hurt physically, but mentally... “ Bruce said and sighed. 

“He is going to be OK, but it will take time, and not one of you will ask him anything about this until he’s ready!” Bruce added with a warning tone

“When will he wake up?” Pepper finally spoke out after a minute of silence.

“Hopefully tomorrow noon, he is exhaused.” Bruce said and she nodded

“But it's almost 3 in the morning, you should go to sleep! I stay with-” Bruce got cut off

“No Bruce, go to sleep you too, I'll stay with him” Tony said earning many surprised looks from the others.

Tony wasn't really the one who showed much care for the kid. 

“Are you sure Tony?” Pepper asked, a little shocked 

“Yes Pep. I will wake you up Bruce if anything changes, I promise!” Tony said looking at Bruce

“Okay Tony, can I just talk to you alone before..” He said and Tony nodded

“Wilson, if you don't want to go home you can stay in one of the guest rooms, but if you break anything i swear to-” Tony said eyeing Wade

“I promise tincan, I won’t break anything” Wade aid with his hand on his heart.

Everyone walked to their rooms, which left Tony and Bruce alone.

“Ok so I can't tell you what it is but you can NOT look under his clothes or anything like that, do not touch him if it's not necessary and call me if anything changes.” Bruce said seriously

“Of course not Bruce who do you think I am?” Tony said  

“It's nothing personal Tony, just, the kid has secrets and he has been through alot!” Bruce said eyeing Tony

“I won't Bruce, i promise! But go to sleep now Bruce.” Tony said

“Goodnight tony” 

“Night Bruce”

Tony opened the hospital door and closed it carefully behind him. The kid was sleeping peacefully in the bed. 

Although Tony hadn’t spent much time with him he cared for the kid. Peter was a sunshine, he was polite and no one could not like him.

The night was uneventful, Tony tried to do some work on his phone but he couldn't focus, he just wondered what the hell happened to the kid, and who would do such a thing?

He also wondered what the secret Bruce told him about was. But he would not make the kid tell him, he knew better than that. Maybe Natasha would do something like that, but the chance that she already knew was high.

She wasn't a spy for nothing.

* * *

At some point Tony fell asleep in the chair.

He didn't even wake up when Bruce came into the room in the morning. And Bruce didn't even try to wake him up. 

But Bruce did lay a blanket over his friend. Bruce knew Tony needed to sleep more.

Bruce checked at Peter while he slept and decided to leave them both in there and told Friday to tell him if anyone of them woke up.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Aunt May /* 
> 
> No but Im so sorry for this shitty chapter! I hated killing May but like she needed to not be here :// And poor petey being raped, that part sucked so much but I cant handle writing it any better!


	4. A real boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some happier shit for you since the last chapter is, well yes :) ;P

“Mr. Stark…” A voice called

“Mr. Stark..” The voice called again 

“Um, can you please wake up..” The voice said and Tony finally woke up

Tony’s eyes where struck open and he was blinded but the light in the room. He drowsily looked around the room to find the source on the voice.  He then realised the voice came from the little boy in the bed.

“Um, mr. Stark, am I… dead?” He asked carefully

Before Tony had the chance to answer Bruce came through the door.

“Mogning Tony, and hello Peter” Bruce said smiling at the two of them. “If you could leave us please Tony” he added

“Um yes sure..” Tony said slightly unsure

Tony saw Peters confused puppy eyes as he walked through the room but ignored them and closed the still open door behind him.

“Hi Peter, how are you feeling?” Bruce asked the boy, who looked smaller than usual

“I.. I feel okay Bruce..” Peter said trying to sound as stable as possible

“Okay Pete, but I need you to tell me the truth. How are you feeling?” Bruce said looking Peter in the eyes

“It… it hurts, I miss her so much…” Tears started to form in the boys eyes

“I know Pete, I know it does. But it’ll get better, time heals you!” Bruce said smiling sadly 

“But will it really?” He said

“It will get better Peter, i promise you” Bruce said.

Suddenly fear struck Peter. He wasn't wearing his binder, he want wearing the clothes he came here in! 

“Did you…. my clothes…..” Peter said with fear in his voice

“It's okay Peter, you were born in the wrong body. It is not your fault, I don’t care really.” Bruce said giving him a supportive smile

“A- are you sure?” Peter said, not looking calmer at all

“Peter, being trans it's nothing wrong, people who thinks so are assholes and deserves to go to hell” Bruce assured Peter who looked a little clamer

“Does anyone else know?” Peter asked 

“Um, only one person know aside me. He brought you here and he threaten to chop me up and serve the others with my body if i told anyone about it.” Bruce said smiling at how overprotective Wade was

“Wade knows!?” Peter said panicked

“Peter, it's okay! He won’t tell anyone. You can talk  to him if you want?” Bruce added

“NOo, I don't- want to talk to him!!” Peter said wide eyed.

“It's okay Pete, you don't need to do anything you don't want!” Bruce said calmly. “But do you mind telling me anything about it, I mean your story? How was it when you realised? How did your friends take it etc.?” 

“Um okay, sure” Peter said slightly uneasy  “Well I never really felt comfortable with wearing dresses and skirts or playing with the other girls, and the boys just teased me. Except one boy, Ned. Ned was also the first one i told about being Trans, he was the one who came up with the name Peter.” Peter said, smiling slightly at the memory of the two of them sitting on the floor in Peter’s room and coming up with names.

“Are you still friends with Ned?” Bruce asked

“Yes, he’s my best friend” Peter said

“When did you find out what _trans_ was?” 

“When I was 12, and some older girls at my school talked about LGBT so i simply googled it and everything finally maked sense. I wasn't alone, it is still one of the best days in my life” Peter said smiling sadly.  Bruce smiled at the boy, he of course knew that wasn't the whole story but he would not press the boy more. 

“Are you hungry? I'm sure you haven’t eaten in awhile and Steve is making Spaghetti!” Bruce asked Peter and his  stomach started growling.

“I take that as a yes!” Bruce laughed “Do you want to eat with the others?” 

“Um no thanks, i’d rather eat here if that’s okay?” Peter asked biting his lip

“Yes of course, i'll be back in a few minutes!” Bruce said walking out to go fetch some food.

While Bruce was gone Peter tried so hard to remember what the heck happened yesterday. He didn't remember. He wanted to remember but at the same time he didn't want too ‘cause he had a feeling it was something really bad.  Or well, he knew May was gone, but the rest was black.

He looked around the room too see if there was anything he could do , but unfortunately nothing fun was in the room.  Peter sighed.

Then he remember that FRIDAY probably was in this room.

“FRIDAY?” He asked briefly

“Yes mr. Parker?” FRIDAY answered

“Um, can I like, watch some youtube or something in here?” He asked

“Yes of course, what do you want to watch?” FRIDAY asked

Peter took a few seconds to think and then he decided.

“Can you play James Corden carpool karaoke with Selena Gomez?” 

“Sure thing” FRIDAY said and from out of nowhere a TV appeared.

Peter watched a few more carpool karaokes before Bruce came back. 

Bruce watched the kids excited look when he saw Bruce coming with food, he looked just like a little child getting candy.

“I see you found the TV” Bruce laughed a little

“Yeah, I asked FRIDAY, if that's okay?” Peter asked shyly

“Yes of course Peter. I just wanted to ask you, do you even remember what happened yesterday?” Bruce said while giving the kid his food

“I remember about May…. but nothing after that, or well, just Wade” Peter said eating his spaghetti

“Okay good, was it when he found you?” 

“Yes, I remember I told him not to take me home…” Peter said, biting his bottom lip, which was something he did often when he tried to think.

“It's ok Peter, don't push yourself, sometimes when something traumatic have happened to someone they can't remember, and sometimes it's for the best…”

“maybe….” Peter said

“I was thinking of letting you out of here today by the way, you don't seem too be in pain so it's unnecessary for you to stay here!” Bruce said laying a hand on Peters shoulder.

“O- okay, then I should pack my things and go..” Peter said, slightly disappointed, but not that surprised

“What, no I meant you can stay in one of the guest rooms!” Bruce added surprised “Pepper would never let you go you know, me neither!” 

“Wait, me staying here?” He said questioning 

“Yeah, we have a lot of spare rooms here” Bruce said smiling “And here are some new clothes for you, you can go change on the toilet there if you don't want to change here! He added and pointed at a door Peter which Peter hadn't noticed yet.

Peter took the clothes from Bruce and walked into the toilet, which was bigger than he thought.  He looked at the clothes, they were new, which meant someone had bought them for him and only him…  He didn't want them to buy him stuff, he could buy stuff himself.  But he decided to take the clothes on, cause his old ones were completely trashed and he did not want to go around in the hospital clothes.  First he took on the new pair of boxers, and the grey sweatpants. And before he took on the hoodie something fell out of it.

A binder, a real binder not bought on ebay! 

Peter put it on and saw how flat his chest got in the big mirror. He then put on the navy Hoodie with ‘New York City’ printed on.

He took a final look in the mirror, he looked like a real boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pete baby you are a real boy <333


	5. Peter is and angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is shook and a bit off black pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooow im shook, thank yall for reading this story ily <33

The room was huuuge! The walls where a beautiful navy blue, the queen sized bed was standing right in front of a big window with a fantastic view over the city. There wasn't much more in the room, a desk, a carpet, a bookshelf filled with different books, all from Harry Potter to more sciency stuff. In the room there was a total of three door, Peter knew that the one furthest away from the other two was the one that lead out to the corridor, but he was curious to see were the other two lead.

Meanwhile Peter was exploring the room Bruce stood in at the door. He liked seeing the kid like this, like genuinely happy. He had gone through a lot, Bruce knew that. He also knew there was more than Peter were telling him, he wouldn't push it tho. Bruce guessed it could be bullies, since he often came to his internship bruised and sometimes limping. And Bruce knew how you look after a fight, that's not how you look after ‘falling down the stairs’ or ‘going into a streetlight’.

Peter learnt that the left door lead to a big beautiful bathroom and the right door into a huge closet, which Peter didn't have nearly enough clothes to even fill a sixth of it. He did not believe Bruce, who claimed this room was for him and only him to live in. 

“I really appreciate this Bruce, bu- but I can't take this? You have already done so much for me! I can handle myself. I'm 18 in two months so then I can buy my own apartment!” Peter said desperate

“No Pete, you are staying here! Plus this tower has far to many unused rooms so pleasee Peter.” Bruce pleaded “And Pepper will kill someone if I let you go”

“B- b- but what if someone finds out? I can't keep a secret if i'm going to be around them all days?!” Peter said slightly panicked

“Sit down kid” Bruce ordered Peter and Peter sat down on the bed. “One time Tony saw a little kid bullying a girl for wearing ‘boy clothes’, he then 15 minutes later held a speech at that elementary school about the importance of accepting people no matter what gender they are, what their skin tone is, what they wear och how they look. Natasha almost killed a guy who was on tour through the tower who was harassing one of out trans workers. Thor is the god of lesbians, half of his best friends are aliens-” Bruce said smiling lightly

“I'm sorry bruce, fo cutting you of, but why are you telling me this?” Peter said confused

“Because if they found out they would not care at all, they would still like you and still want you to live in the tower!” Bruce said meaningly “But it's totally your decision to make, i'm just telling you it's okay to tell them and if they for some idiotic reason would not accept you I'm  kidnapping you and i'll take you to Clint’s farm.” Bruce said

“Clint has a farm?” Peter asked surprised “I don't want to tell them just yet… maybe one at a time?” Peter then added

“Of course, as long as you stay here in the tower” Bruce said giving Peter a small hug. 

The rest of the night Peter spent in his room reading a book about the french revolution, for some reason. Bruce had earlier come in with dinner and Peter had happily eaten it all. 

Someone knocked at the door, twice.

“Come in” Peter said putting his book to the side.

Wade appeared in the doorway and Peters heart stopped. 

“Hullo Petey. How are you feeling?” Wade said kindly

“I- I'm ok actually..” Peter said, his blood was frozen in his body and his mind screamed ‘he knows, he knows, he knows’.

“Good, you didn't look so good when I found you.” Wade said “I was just like: Mr stark, he don't feel so good!” Wade added laughing a little at what he said despite Peters confused look. 

“I'm sorry i shouldn't break the fourth wall” Wade sade which made Peter even more confused.

“yes thank you Wade, but um, you know? about me..?” Peter said inhaling sharply

“I do know about you little, situation but baby boy i don't give a fuck about what's in your pants, really. The only thing that counts is how good that ass is, and yours is easily a 10 out of 10!” Wade was back to his normal self again.

“You.. won’t tell anyone?” Peter added 

“No of course not u little cute bug!” Wade said chirpily

“Little cute bug?” 

“Yes, since you’re spiderman.. oh no fuck yellow that your fault!” Wade said angry at whoever yellow was.

“Wait!? You know that?!” Peter said panicked

“Uh, yes, I figured when you thought that me and spiderbabe fucking was very funny, and the way the both of you walk and that ass. That ass was the biggest clue actually.” Wade rambled “But I was going to wait until you told me but yellow tricked me to say it.”

Peter didn't know who this yellow was but right now Peter could only once again think ‘He knows, he knows, he knows’. 

“I'm not telling anyone babyboy, your secrets are safe with me!” Wade said clam “It's okay…”

“NOo, it's not okay! You know all of my biggest secrets, you know that i'm a freak, you know that i'm a worthless girl whos trying to be someone who i'm not.” Peter screamed at deadpool, tears threatening to spill over.

“No you're not a freak, you are not a girl. You are a man and you are not worthless!” Wade said slightly upset and added with a lower voice: “I know how it feels” 

“You? Why the fuck would you know how it feels to hate your body, to not wanting to eve see it because you hate it so much?” Peter screamed, now tears streaming down his face.

Deadpool sighed shaky.

Wade then slowly took off his mask.

Peter froze

“It's okay Peter, I know how body dysphoria feels like. And yes I tried killing myself, many times, but for some stupid reason I'm unable to die. I once was dead for 2 hours and drank tea with Lady death, she’s really nice.” Wade said going from serious to his usual happy way

“I'm sorry Wade.. I didn't know..” Peter said shakingly with eyes on the floor

“It's ok babyboy, I know you didn't knew, I wear this mask for a reason.” He said holding his mask up. “It's not like anyone want to see this ugly face really.” 

“I don't- I don't think you’re ugly..” Peter said watching Wade freeze for a moment. 

“Ha ha very funny sweetums” Wade said fake laughing

“It's- it's true. You look good” Peter said looking into Wades beautiful blue eyes.

“Hah, gay!” Wade said pointing at him and laughing

“Only for you” Peter said flirtily 

Wade was so shocked the little innocent boy flirted back that he fell of the chair he sat on. Peter burst out laughing. And once he started he couldn't stop. Soon Wade joined him and the two of them laughed for minutes before.

* * *

 

Suddenly the door burst open and Clint stood ready with his bow pointed at Wade.

“You ok Pete? Is he doing anything bad, we didn't know he was up here with you” Clint said

“No mr. Barton-” 

“It's Clint” Clint cut off shaking his head at how polite the kid was

“Right, it's ok mr. Ba- Clint, Wade haven't done anything and it was actually nice speaking to him..” 

“You sure, I can kill him if you want? Clint said watching Peters shocked eyes.

“There is no need to kill him mr. Barton! But do you know if there is any food here? I'm starving..” Peter asked

“Yeah, follow me i'll show you to the kitchen” Clint sad putting his bow and arrow away. 

Clint made them take a very complicated and intricate way to the kitchen. They way consisted of three elevator rides, two stairs, five corridors, sixteen left turns and eight right turns. Wade had disappeared somewhere around their sixth left turn which Clint seemed pretty relieved of. 

When they arrived to the kitchen Peter saw Wanda and Vision watching a rom-com in the livingroom while Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Bucky was sitting around a table playing monopoly. 

“We have leftover pizza in the fridge, i think, and all sorts of cereals in that drawer” Clint said pointing

The others looked at them, peter could feel their burning looks in his back but he just ignored them. Peter looked at the various cereals and picked corn flakes. Clint gave him the milk and a bowl. Peter did, like any normal human should, put in the milk first and then the cereals.

He then took his bowl and sat down in the couch between Wanda and Pepper, who appeared out of nowhere. Peter ate his cereals while watching the incredibly bad rom-com.

“Pepper, ms. Romanoff, can I- Can I talk to you?” Peter said once he was done with his cereal.

The two women nodded and followed Peter into another room. Peter was nervous, he felt like he really needed to tell them, even if he felt like they already knew.

“Spit it out kid, it's not like i have a knife i'm going to stab you with” Natasha said smiling slightly

“Nat, we all know you have at least two knives on you at all times.” Pepper said shaking her head and smiling friendly at Peter

“A woman gotta be prepared Pepper” Natasha said “Now what was it you wanted to tell us?” She said kindly

“Well.. um.. I'm- I was born, in the wrong body..” Peter said looking nervous between the women, hoping they would understand what he was trying to say. 

“It's okay honey, May told me.. she wanted someone to know if something happened..” Pepper said hugging the little boy

“So you’re trans?”  Natasha said in her usual cold voice and Pepper glared at her

“Um.. yes” Peter said insecure

“Okay, if anyone is ever mean to you, tell me and I will kick their asses and show them that having a vagina is way more awesome than having a gross stick hanging from between your legs.” Natasha said flashing a smile

“I was going to beat you up, but when you said that I want to kiss you instead” Pepper said smiling at Natasha

“Go ahead” 

“What?”

“What” Natasha said walking away fast

“What the heck just happened?” Pepper asked none really

“I don't think Natasha is into guys..” Peter said slowly, trying to process (I quote) ‘what the heck just happened’. 

“I don't think i'm either, but now if you excuse me..” Pepper said and in the blink of an eye she too was gone.

Peter slowly walked back to the livingroom and Bruce looked at him and Peter smiled so Bruce assumed everything went well.

* * *

 

“Hey guys, I forgot, Thor is coming here tomorrow. He said he needed to find some sort of strange sorcerer, so he’s staying here for a while.” Tony said to everyone left in the rooms

“No way, Thor is coming here?” Peter said happily.

“Do I get to meet him Mr. Stark?” Peter said with his big deer eyes making him look like a little kid on christmas. 

“I'm sure he’d love to meet you kid” Tony said smiling 

“Maybe he’ll let you try lift his baby hammer” Clint teased but no one really paid any attention to him since he was sitting in his beloved vents.

Peter once again joined Wanda and Vision at the couch, but this time he shared one of the fluffy blankets. Peter was tired and the blanket was so warm, so fluffy, so perfect. Slowly he fell asleep in the arms of Scarlet Witch. 

Wand couldn't help but smile when she looked at the boy not much younger than herself, but far more pure. He looked like a little angel with his brown locks moving slightly when he breathes.

Wanda felt a sense of peace as she watched the boy, she also felt anger about what had happened to the poor boy. If she only knew what had happened she could maybe help him. But she didn't want to read his without his permission so she would not do it right now.

The rest of the team quieted down when they saw Peter asleep in the arms of Wanda. 

“Have anyone seen Pepper or Natasha?” Tony asked quiet

“Not since they talked to Peter..” Bruce said, still not 100% sure how they reacted to the news.

“Do you know what they talked about? you seemed nervous about it” Tony asked curious

“I do and I'm not telling you, this is something he has to tell you himself” Bruce said shaking his head at his friends curiosity

“Sure thing man!” Tony said

A while later Wanda carried the boy back to his room, he half waked up once asking her if she was ‘a god, since god is a woman and you carrying me with red sparks’.

She knew this was exactly what the whole team needed. Someone they all liked very much, someone who lit up the room, someone who always was happy, someone so pure and angelic. Someone like Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is like a bigger sister ahhh im in love


	6. Bestest Of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some cute Ned and Peter moments <33 And no i will not make them a couple just best friends
> 
> I havent looked through this chapter so im sorry for everything i just wanted to post it !

When Peter woke up he was not next to Wanda buried under the fluffy blanket anymore. He was in his room by himself, buried in a different blanket.

He yawned and sat up.

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” Peter tried asking the ai since he didn't know if the ai was connected to his room

“Good morning mr. Parker, it's currently 05:38 in the morning. Only mr. Birdy Boii and mr. Ducking Arm appear to be awake.” FRIDAY answered

“Thank you FRIDAY” Peter responded kindly

He rose up, noticing he did not have the same clothes as yesterday which made him slightly panicked until he saw the note on the bed stand.

‘Good morning Peter! Do not worry, I changed you clothes   - Bruce’ The note said

Peter exhaled.

Thank god no one else did it.

Peter slipped into his binder, but didn't bother changing out of his Iron Man pyjamas, and began walking to the kitchen. He only took one wrong turn which made him quite proud of himself.

He heard the two men before he saw them, they were laughing at something Bucky had said.

When Peter rounded the last corner he saw Sam and Bucky kissing, i'm sorry, Peter saw Sam and Bucky practically having sex with clothes on.

His cheeks turned red and he cleared his throat.

“Hello mr. Wilson and mr. Barnes, I'm sorry to interrupt.. whatever you were doing..” Peter said and a very flustered Sam turned around facing him. Bucky just stood behind him smiling. “Is anyone in this house straight?” Peter said making himself some cereal

“Clint maybe? He has both wife and kids?” Sam said looking questioning at Bucky who shaked his shoulders.

Peter smiled friendly and took his cereal and sat down in the sofa were disney channel were currently playing. Bucky laughed slightly at the kid who just yesterday seemed so fragile and scared. 

“Damn, that kid really is something special” Sam said, Bucky could only agree

* * *

“Hey kid, does your friends know that you're ok?” Tony asked the little boy, who still wore his ironman pyjamas even if it was almost noon.

Peters smile and quickly dropped. He hadn’t talked to Ned in like 2 weeks, Ned probably didn't even know what happened to May! 

Tony saw Peters panicked face

“Hey kid, we can go to one of them if you want? Or call them?” Tony said kindly

“I- I want to see him” Peter said “Can I go see him Mr. Stark?” 

“Of course kid, I'll drive you there!” Tony said 

“N- No that won't be necessary! I can walk Mr. Stark, really!” Peter tried

“C’mon now, i'm almost in the car already” Tony said walking to the elevator. Peter ran after him, grateful.

The garage took up two whole floors, floor -1 and -2. Tony's car was on -1 and the other avengers on -2.

“The red Ferrari or the yellow Lamborghini?” Tony asked the kid who was shocked about the amount of cars

“Don't you have anything more.. lowkey?” Peter asked looking at a black saab

Tony saw where Peter looked and smiled

“Sure, let's take that one then!” Tony said pointing at the black saab

Peter smiled and the couple jumped in. “Buckle up kiddo” Tony said jokingly.

The car started up and began driving and Peter noticed, and began to panic slightly, that Tony didn't even drive the car, he just sat there with his phone in his hand.

“Mr. Stark.. um- the car? Wh- Why aren't you driving it?” Peter asked shocked

“Oh, FRIDAY is driving it!” Tony said like it was something that was normal

“Of course she does, is there anything she can't do?” Peter said sarcastically

“There’s many things she can't do, like eating, drinking and those stuff” Tony said just to mess with him

The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence, they just enjoyed eachothers presence and listening to the calm music which was playing quiet. Since the ride only took about 25 minutes they were at Ned’s a little to fast for Peters liking, he didn't know what the heck he should say to him. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Tony asked kindly

“No it's okay i can handle it! I'll be back in like 15 minutes, if not, come and get me” Peter said opening the car door

“Sure thing kiddo! Just call if you want me to come in” Tony smiled as he watched the kids nervous steps to the door.

Before Peter could even reach the door it flew up and a brown haired woman came running and hugged him. She smelled of new baked cinnamon buns and lavender which somehow smelled amazing. 

“Oh pete, we were so worried about you!” She said warm and hugged him ever harder

Euphemia Leeds was like an extra mom for Peter, she was so kind and loving and she accepter Peter for who he was. Peter loved her very much.

“I'm so sorry! I- I just couldn't handle it... “ He started sobbing. “Shh sweetie it's okay! Go up and talk to Ned, he has been worried sick for you. I'll go talk to your friend, invite him in and then you can come down later!” She said letting go of him and pushing him inside the house as she herself made her way down to Tony.

“Hi, I'm Euphemia Leeds, I'm Neds mother” She took a breath trying to steady herself “Please tell me what happened to him! -and where does he live right now? is it safe?” 

That's when Peter couldn't hear anymore since he was at the second floor. He slowly opened the door to Neds room and he was shocked when he saw how messy it was, clothes everywhere, legos all over the floor, bags of chips and empty containers of ice cream. 

“Ned..” Peter said when he saw his friend

Ned looked even worse than his room, dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were red as if he had been crying constantly and clothes looking like they hadn't been changed in many days.

But that wasn't the worst, the worst was the many bruises and scars along his body, Peter knew they were not done by himself.

“Oh my god Ned I'm so fucking sorry” Peter said rushing to his friend hugging him hard “I'm so so sorry Ned i'm going to fucking kill him” 

“Peter I was so worried about you” Ned said crying into his friend’s shoulder. “I was so worried something had happened and when i heard about May…” 

“It's okay Ned I shouldn't just have left like that” Peter said truly “I shouldn’t have let him hurt you” he added quieter

“It's ok, it's not that bad, and it's be-” Peter cut him off

“No it's not better if he hurts you, Ned i will kill him if he as much as lays a finger on you again!” Peter said upset about how he’d let his best friend get hurt.

Peter could handle the bullying, he could handle being beat up, he was healed the next day. But Ned didn't heal like Peter did, Ned didn't have superpowers. It was NOT better if he hurt Ned.

Peter felt the guilt rushing up on him, leaving Ned alone with Flash like that? What was he thinking? 

The two friends hugged each other, hard, not wanting the other to leave. They only had each other really, Ned didn't have any other friends since he was the only one who stood up for Peter. Flash often accused them off being a couple which was not the case even if it sometimes could seem like it, it was just their friendship.

“I um have someone you should meet downstairs..” Peter said smiling slightly since he knew about how much Ned looked up to Tony and the other Avengers.

“Oh okay, can i just -um- wash my face or something” Ned said a little embarrassed

Peter smiled and nodded. While Ned was doing his thing Peter tried to come up with what to say to Ned when he saw the one and only Iron Man sitting in his living room drinking coffee with his mother. Peter would’ve freaked out if he was him. 

“You ready?” Ned asked and Peter nodded

They walked down the stairs and Ned froze when he saw Tony.

“No freaking way! Tony Stark is not sitting in my living room right now!” Ned 

“You must be Ned!” Tony said smiling kindly “It's nice to meet you” 

“My pleasure mr. Stark” Ned said shocked “To be honest I did not expect you to be here when Peter told me he brought someone” He added truthfully

While Ned and Tony talked a little Euphemia dragged Peter into another room.

“Peter, does he know? I talked to him and he said you're currently living in the tower with him and the other Avengers-” She said worried

“No he doesn't, but four people know and one of them is a doctor” he aid quietly

“Okay honey, I just want you to be safe! And if you ever need anything, you know our door is always open for you.” Euphemia hugged him lovingly “May really loved you sweetie, she really did” 

“I know, I- I just miss her so much” He said, tears threatening to spill

“I know honey, it will get better i promise you”

* * *

The four off them talked about everything for a long time before Peter and Tony needed to go. Peter had promised to come back to school on Tuesday or Wednesday and since it was saturday he had a few more days to process everything. They also talked about how Ned totally should come to the tower someday, maybe meet some more avengers. 

“It was really nice meeting you both, I'm glad Peter have a good friend like you kid!” Tony said to Ned who light up with happiness. “byeee” Peter said, jumping into the car.

The car started and began to once again drive by itself. 

“You know kiddo, if there’s ever anything you want to talk about, I'm always here to listen” Tony said since he had noticed that Mrs Leeds had been hiding something from him, she had been hinting it to see if he knew what she was talking about but he didn't.

“Yeah, thanks Mr. Stark” Peter said quiet

They both sat silently for about 10 minutes before Peter took a deep breath.  “Um- There is actually something i wanted to tell you..” He said fiddling with his hands

“Go on, I'm not going to eat you alive or something, ‘cause that's how you look right now” Tony said jokingly

“I'm trans” 

“Okay” 

“You- You're okay with that? You don't think i'm disgusting?” Peter was a little surprised

“No kiddo, it's perfectly normal and you're not disgusting or anything like that at all! Just because you were born in the wrong body doesn't mean you're worth less or anything like that” Tony said softly and looked at the kid

“Re- Really?” Peter was still not completely sure that Tony was being serious.

He was still ready for Tony just to start laughing and saying something like ‘You worthless tranny you don't deserve to live’. 

But Peter hoped with his whole heart tony was being serious.

“Of course, I'm really glad you trusted me with this, it means a lot to me kid!” Tony said loving “I'm totally ok with everything as long as you're safe and healthy” 

“Yes of course Mr. Stark” Peter was happy

“And I assume that's what you told Pepper and Natasha yesterday before they disappeared?” 

“Yes, di- did you know about- them?” Peter asked 

“They have practically been eye fucking each other for months, all they needed was a kid coming out jeez” Tony shook his head and Peter laughed a little 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so sad but so cute <333


End file.
